Our secret relationship
by Fanfic imagination
Summary: Pidge makes an agreement to make sure Lance won't tell them about her being a girl. But this will make them closer than ever with their secret. My first fan fiction, got this idea from having role play chat with some guy. TMI. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Our secret relationship

If Lance did find out about Pidge being a girl at the garrison before they went to space and became part of Voltron.

As class was over at the Garrison, Pidge decided to head to her room. She felt safe in her dorm room as her mission was to hack their computers to figure out about the where abouts of her father and brother Matt.

"At lest it's Friday. That means my weekend here won't be bad" ; she said as they do let them be on campus as long as a few security where there to supervise them. "Lance and Hunk probably have plans , so this time I should see if I can get supplies to make a computer to hack the space surface."

Even though she stayed in her dorm, she hated to wear the uniforms all day. Pidge stood up and begins to change out of her uniform from her pants first to her coat. While trying to take off her shirt, as she lifted the hem of the shirt revealing her sports bra...the sound of the door mechanically slides open as Pidge stopped in terror. Slowly pulls her shirt down and to face who was in front of her was Lance.

Lance was obviously in side the moment he went in. "Hey Pidge, you want to han-" he paused as he witnesses Pidge changing. He saw her sports bra and her underwear, as this happened so quick his mouth was open ."YOUR A GIR-!?"Lance yelled till she covered his mouth and pulled him in her dorm room. Pidge pulled him in and looked at him in anger and fear.

"Please don't yell, when I remove we'll talk..okay?" She asked. Lance looked to Pidge in shock and just nodded. Her hand moved off his mouth, he just looked at her and faced away from their direction. "So...exactly who are you and why are you a girl?" His voice sounded stern and mad, as his own friendship was a lie.

Looking at Lance she felt ashamed about this. "I just dressed as a boy to get answers...about the kurboros mission...about my dad and brother." She looked at Lance , he didn't even looked at her. "What else do you need to know Lance?" "How about your name, since Pidge is just your fake name." his tone of voice sounded upset;"seriously why did you just do this?! Whoever you are!"

"Shhh..! Don't yell. If they knew I broke here again I'll be kicked out." Pidge said frightenly.  
"...What?! Your a criminal! That's it!" He said as he was about to leave until he felt a tug by the arm. Lance turned and saw Pidge holding his arm, droplets of tears came down her face."Don't leave" her voice was scratched as her emotions overtake her;"Lance...if the kicked me out and arrest me for his, all my work is gone. Please...don't tell anyone...I'm begging you...I'll do anything."  
Lance stops as he looked down at her, he wasn't mad anymore till he felt sorry for her. As he turned out face her he asked "What do you mean do anything?" Waiting for an answer, Pidge just looked at him trying to figure out what he wants.  
 _He always likes girls, non stop just wanting one_ ; she thought to herself; _maybe that's it'll keep him quiet, but it's wrong and really awful idea. But if it for her mission to get answers then that's how it is._

Pidge went to him and was close to his face as her cheeks turned red." I can let you have me as a girlfriend...or...practice girl..." regret loomed over her , realized that this was her bad choice, but what to do if anyone found out her secret. Sure it could have been on homework or anything besides this.. but if not Lance, then the next one would have been worse, the guys are scary too here in the Garrison.

That moment stopped him, was she stooping this low to keep him quiet. Out of this she is willing to make this sacrifice to keep this secret out? But at this moment, Lance didn't care cause he was still mad at her lying to him all this long from the beginning. This part of him wanted her to feel the pain he's having now, just to make her suffer abit. "That anything huh? Well I guess I'll take that offer." He got her close to him and his hands moved around her, touching every part of Pidge by her hips, back, sides, and shoulders. By doing this he felt her shiver with fear, which is all he wanted from her.  
She steped back from him, looked at Lance. He looked at her as Pidge was shaking from his stare.

 _I asked for this...as long as I'm trying to find you guys...even if he's keeping my secret_ ; with that last though, she began to take off her shirt. As this happens she went to her bed, even though Pidge knew little of what people do alone together." I guess...let's get on with it, right?"  
Lance looked at her and knew that she was not that experienced into this." You never done this before,have you Pidge?" He asked.

She looked at him and with embarrassment looked away from him. "Well my mom told me, but I rarely care about that stuff"; she said as Pidge only read that small book her mother gave her on becoming a woman, not on sex." I just think technology is the only thing I can think of instead of the birds and the bees. Plus who would even think of me being pretty or stuff?" Which she does feel that way, the girls here at the Garrison are more pretty and mature to Lance's taste.

He goes to her and sat next to her abit." You do look pretty, and not the fact your in your underwear or anything "; _real nice Lance, now she thinks your into her cause of that;_ he thought," maybe I'll take it slow with you, and um...well..I'll promise not to tell anyone." " Especially Hunk, he can't find out about this"; she said in fear." My lips are sealed, and speaking of lips"; his arm went to Pidge's face and moved it to his face;"let's start with kissing, and then we'll where it goes."

A kiss, she was getting her first kiss from Lance. But this is just for agreement, not like a he liked her. Pidge sucked up and looked at him;"okay, how do I do this?" "Just follow my lead." He went close to her, Pidge flinched but Lance calmed her down;"its okay, just close your eyes." He removed her glasses and put them aside from the bed. As he tilts his head to her face he finally kissed her.

Pidge was feeling weird that she was having her first kiss; _His lips feels nice...it's soft...wait?! Is he putting his tongue in my mouth?! Eww! Do men and women do...this_ ; thoughts stops spinning as she was actually holding him close to her till she was pulled back on the bed by Lance. She never knew this was good. As he moves his arms to get her hands as they intertwine as they held it together.

When they stopped making out to get air, Pidge was gasping for air." Your a great kisser Lance, bet Alice was happy about it." A week ago he asked out Alice from our class once and they went out." Um...we never actually kissed. Plus ...she wasn't nice"; he didn't had the heart to tell his friends that she stood him up just to make fun of him.

"But your no bad yourself, a girl like you isn't bad at kissing." He said as he looked down at her. Pidge looked at him and figured something to make him happy." Tell them that you where out with a girl that was a best kisser you ever met." " I don't think they believe me Pidge."Lance said it in a disappointing tone.

"Lance, my actual name is Katie Holt;" she said it with confidence. "Katie, that's a nice name...why are you telling me your name so sudden?" "So you can say you kissed a girl that likes you" and that moment she stopped realizing what she said. Lance was shocked that she said it. Unless, this just made them as a couple.

" Your sweet, and I guess...we should take it slow. You can be my secret girlfriend." He said with confidence as he kissed her head." Maybe we don't have to do this, but we can experiment a little." "I guess...maybe I should get dressed and...um...well..." she forgot that she was in her underwear. " I'll give you privacy, um...oh geez Hunk is waiting for us. I'll see down outside the entrance"; he got up and left the room before closing the door;" and we'll keep this to our selves"; he winked to her and closed the door and left.  
Pidge was all blushed red as Lance was now her first boyfriend, in a secret one though. She got dressed in her clothes and went outside to hang out with them. As they were about to go out, Hunk asked them;" you guys where in there for a while, did something happened?" Lance and Pidge looked at each other a bit. "Oh just the teacher giving me warnings on stuff. No big deal, right Pidge?" "Um...yeah that's what happened."Hunk stared at them but to the credit Pidge does help out most of the time. But he will never know about their secret relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

As Saturday came, they decided to head to town and just hang out abit. It wasn't bad as Pidge knows theres a store that sells parts, plus Hunk wanted to check out the new karaoke bar that opened up. " You do know how to sing right? Cause I'm not a good singer." Pidge said as she'll embarrass herself.

" Pfft, Pidge you know we are good singers and your looking at one here." " Um...well that's not what mr. Andrews said when he was yelling "why is there a dying cat here?!" Lance glared at Hunk as he and Pidge were laughing.

They went inside the place and it looked like a disco ball theme place that had a light up stage with waitresses on skates wearing ruffed skirt cheerleading outfits. They got to a booth, and ordered some lunch, to Hunks surprise that Lance wasn't hitting on them he was going to ask but he got up. Lance went to get the book of songs as he was going thru them."Guys, how about we dare to sing the worst songs ever.?" "What?!" "Oh your on Lance! And we have to record it!" "Don't encourage him, Hunk!" Lance opened the book and was skimming thru it along with Hunk, however Pidge thinks this was dumb...but if this is fun, then why not?

Hunk got out straws and made one short and mixed them up." Well let's do this. The shortest has to sing what we choose." He said as he held up his hand. They both reached and pulled out the straws. And Lance got the short one, Pidge huffed in relief. "Hey, that's fixed! Do over!"" Sorry man, but that's the rule." Before they they can make fun of one another their lunch came.

"I'm going to wash up. Be right back." Pidge got up to the restroom in the guys side (which thank goodness it takes one person at a time. Once she got in, out of surprise Lance went in with her and this shocked Pidge." What the heck are you doing here?! Hunks outside and we're in a public place!" Lance locked the door.

" Yeah well, remember that we can experiment abit?" He smiled in What he called it his seductive face. She remembers and looked at him. "Let's try something here." He said as he went close to her. Pidge was red like a strawberry as he was so close to her near the sink." And what would that be?"

Before that he kissed her, and she was so entranced they made out as Lance picked her up and put her on the sink. _This is insane out of the first kiss, but it's not so bad...what the hell?!;_ Pidge snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Lance's hand on chest."whoa! Sorry I thought""Why would you do that?" They stopped and looked at each other. "Maybe this was bad."

She looked at him and wanted to talk but was interrupted by a shout of a guy needing the restroom. They washed hands quickly and both went out and sat backdown to their seats not looking at each other. "What happened?" Hunk asked while he was eating a steak sandwich.

"Lance wanted a to wash hands and um...it was cramped...so we couldn't get out!" They looked at Pidge being all freaked out and stuff."um...hmmm this turkey sandwich, it hits the spot." She was sweating a lot. "You okay?"" I'm fine Hunk...just..alittle hot here."

"I'll say"; as he said that Pidge stepped on Lance's foot."ow?!"

As they picked a song for Lance to sing."Seriously guys?" "Well your the one singing it." Hunk said with a grin. When the guy was done singing Queens song under pressure. It was now his turn."Take it Lance! Sing it! Whoo!" Hunk cheered him on as he got his phone out to record this moment.

"And now let's give a warm up for Lance! As he sings never give you up by Rick Astly!"said the announcer lady. Lance starts singing it and he wasn't that bad. Even though they knew this song was old school like grandparents old, it sounds good to Lance's voice. As it ended, they applauded him while he bows to everyone. Hunk and Pidge went up to him with his phone still recording.

"So Lance, how was it?!""It wasn't bad, I think I was amazing, right Pidge?" Lance looked at Pidge and she was looking away from him abit." It's good, but...I think you be amazing singer." She laughs as Lance just laughed as well. As they're done eating, and had to each paid for their lunch together. They head out the exit and headed to the place that Pidge wanted to go.

"Huh? You got a project your making? Cause these look all pretty much junk." Lance said as he spinned the wheel of bike tire hanging,"Hey! Your do that you need to pay!" With that he stopped it from spinning. Pidge got some computer parts that looked good and useful. "Where's Hunk?" He went out of the store and saw him helping a guy with hot dog cooking machine as it was in the fritz. "I'll be back Pidge, I'm going to check up on Hunk. She just continues getting her stuff and paid for the things she looked for Lance and saw them outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little gunderson!" That stopped her immediately, as it was the other classmates. They where never kind to them as they saw Pidge, Lance and Hunk as crash simulator dummies. " I'm...just leaving, besides don't you think you guys have some where to go?"

The guys blocked her path, and one went up and got her things. " Hey give it back!""Or what shrimp? Try and take it!" They swing it over her head and moved it up and down as she tried to get it."Listen, well retun it if you say "I'm a loser that lived in Uranus" then you can have it back." "Okay, that or this." She kicked him in the shin and got them back." You pipsqueak smartass!"

She tried to run but was grabbed by the shoulders and held still as the guy she hit went infront of Pidge. "Lance!" She yelled before he was going to punch her, Lance came between them and he took the punch."Hey leave them alone!" Hunk ran over there getting his friends. They ran out of there quick as they can to lose those punks.

Finally went back to the Garrison, Hunk and Pidge took Lance by holding arms to arms to his room." Lance can you hear me buddy?" "Say something." While carrying him, he finally mumbled some words." Pidge...I'm sorry...". Hunk didn't get it why he said it, but assuming that they just left their friend behind while he was helpless.

They finally made it to his room and went in to sit him on the bed."Okay, you just check on him while I'll get the first aid kit from the nurses office." Hunk left as Pidge was now alone with Lance. "Is he gone?""Lance!" She helped him up, but slowly." Why did you took the punch?" He was still in pain as he had a tissue in his nose to hold his nose bleed."And see you get hurt. Your my girlfriend remember, and...I hate to see you get hurt." She had tears in her eyes and was mad."You idiot! You can't protect...cause even if I'm your girlfriend, I have to handle it! Even if I get hurt!" "I'm sorry." With those words, it made her stop as Pidge looked at Lance." At the karaoke bar, I shouldn't have try to steal second base...well...I mean..touched your...chest." He scratched his head and was blushing.

Pidge get stared at him and seeing that he really meant it, she felt like a jerk thrashing about him defending her from those jerks. She leaned toward Lance and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as she did he looked at her and blushed."I should be sorry. But...if we want to try something..I need a say in things. Okay?""...O...okay." "Also...thanks for saving me." They were about to kiss till...

"I go at the first aid kit!" Hunk ran in with the box, they went apart fast when he went in. "Okay let's look at the nose and...you two okay?" He stared at them as Pidge was inches away from Lance. "Are you two okay?" "Oh...Pidge is squeamish around blood.""Ew, I hate blood. It makes me sick too. But...it's clear right?" She looked at him;"Yeah, he's okay. Just needs a cool pack on his cheek." _Girl, you already healed me better;_ Lance said in his thoughts as he looked at Pidge. "Well, I'm tired..I'm heading in. You two get some sleep. Night." "Night buddy." Hunk went out of the room. Which left Lance and Pidge alone.

"So...what do you want to try that you had in mind?" He looked at her as this time they actually are alone. "Well...I kind of want to get a hicky." "What?! You are you serious?" She nodded, and went close to his shoulder and rested her head on him."Wow, that's a first...do you know what that is?""I actually seen a girl have it and over heard them say what that was...so I want to try it."

 _Calm down Lance, this isn't bad...just don't suck on her neck to hard. Though...we have P.E and the guys will talk...though Pidge doesn't have it so it's all good."_ Lance. You okay?" Pidge snapped him out of his thoughts." Yeah, I'm okay. Just...well your neck will show it. So...can I give you a hicky somewhere that no one can see it?" She blushed at that moment looked at him."Well when you put that way...maybe you can choose?""Really? Okay...I guess this is happening..." His sentence trailed off and Pidge pulled off her shirt placed it on the side."Well, what's the perfect spot you can hide a hicky?""um...I'd...say..your chest. The top part of it! Not...like that I mean."

She was startled but knew Lance was still new at this. As he stops freaking out a little she scooted next to him and held him."Lets try it together. I'll give you one and we can be okay with it. Okay?" His face was red but he was happy she was fine with it."Yeah let's try it, should I go first?"Pidge nodded and Lance started kissing her neck, it's relaxed them and trailed the kisses to the top part above her chest. She flenched to it as this was sensitive, but all this did was pull his head closer than ever as he kept kissing that area.

 _Her skin is so soft, she's so delicate...I'm glad she was alright from those guys;_ his thoughts kept going on as he was holding Pidge on his lap. He sucked a little of her skin and she moaned and twitched abit. _He is really good at this, Aaahhhh! This feels good...something feels weird...but where?!;_ "Aaahhhh! Lance.""Are you hurt?!""...maybe we should stop." Oh..okay. Looks like you finally got the hicky. It's not bad, if I do say so my self." Pidge giggled. She got off his and saw a stain on Lances pants." What? Is my fly down?"" No, just...I think I stained your leg. I better go, night Lance!" She quickly put her shirt on and ran off out of his room straight to her room. _What's wrong with me?! I need to start finding a anatomy book, cause this is making me feel weird. And yet..Lance was making me ...feel good. And the bravery...aaahhhh! I'm going to sleep! We'll change then sleep._ Pidge changed and went to bed immediately to ignore this problem she's having.

Meanwhile with Lance was stunned that she ran so quickly, but he looked down and he saw the stain. This made him hot as she had just came on his jeans. Not to be a pervert which he wasn't, despite his manga of hot alien girl harem. Quickly took them off smelled it...to what he can described the smell. It was not bad. _Is this how...she smells like...down there.. hold the phone what am I saying. I'm not going to far, we promise to take things slow. She'd see me like a creep thinking of her like that!_ "Just got to sleep it off." As said he just slept in his boxers and laid in bed. By he knew it...he started to think of her. Which got him wet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge could barley sleep at night, as she had been waking up from her strange dream."Why do I think of Lance that way...it's making me weird, and what came out of me?" She told herself and got her phone to look up female anatomy about the wetness that left on Lance.

There it was, a chapter on how sex works to women. "when excited, the lower half. So that made me excited." She said and Pidge touched the hicky on her chest. _That's the reason I did that. And Lance saw it on his pants. Maybe he got grossed out._ Being tired she went back tosleep.

As for Lance in his room, he was dreaming. He dreamt that he was with Pidge and they were sitting on the bed, as she was looking at him they started to kiss and that it went on suddenly they were nude and Lance saw what amazing hidden features she was hiding. "You want me to go on?" Lance said and Pidge looked at him nodding with approval...and then...he felt weird...like something sticky.

He woke up and realized he had a wet dream. "Seriously?" He said to himself. He fell back to his bed while rubbing his head." I seriously can't stop to have a normal dream." To be fair this wasn't the only one...like he did in middle school when he noticed girls being attractive and pretty cute looking. And not to mention those echii Japanese comics that his cousin got from his travels and gave it to him when he knew his curiosity. "Pidge is really something, she has pretty eyes, the way she is when we hang out ...plus her skin." He tapped his face;" get a hold on your self Lance! I can't think sexy thoughts on her that much...even though what we did...was hot...but we promise to take things slow. Tomorrow morning will be different."

In the morning,was Sunday where Hunk was in front of the library for their look up on their homework as their usual thing since Lance was not good in the work they gave them. But Pidge wasn't there which was odd." Hey Hunk, where's Pidge?"" You didn't get his text? He wasn't feeling well so he said he was staying in." As Lance heard this from Hunk, he knew the good reason why. Was she that embarrassed about leaving a wet mark on his pants...or was she just avoiding him today?

"You okay Lance? You looked like you haven't slept?" Hunk said it when he noticed his dark circles under his eyes." This about Iverson saying stuff about your piloting skills?" " what, no I'm not worried about that...it's..about a girl""what?! Lance I just had breakfast, I don't want to hear about that.""shhhhhh...no talking or you two are kicked out"said the lady on the counter.

They sat down to the back of the library and got out their homework to see what problems Lance was trying to see if it was right. But Hunk text him by phone to continue on their conversation.

 **Hunk: was that the reason why you haven't slept? -_-**

 **Lance: yeah. Is it wrong to think about girls?!**

 **Hunk: unless your a creepy pervert maybe, is it that girl you hit on during the flight simulator?**

 **Lance: no...she...is just a girl I met last night. She is really cute.**

 **Hunk: last night? How? Girls aren't allowed to roam the boys dorms at night .**

Lance froze realizing that rule. So he had to think fast. And her quickly replies...

 **Lance: sorry a typo, I meant I met her when Pidge was looking for parts.**

 **Hunk: okay...so what's her name?**

 **Lance: ...Katie.**

 **Hunk: -_- that's fake.**

 **lance: and why are you saying that?!**

 **Hunk: well that for one it sounds fake. Plus there's no girl with that name in our school.**

 **Lance: ...who said she goes to our school?! She is real...and I'll prove it.**

 **Hunk: well can I meet her? If she is real?**

At that moment, Lance was in a crack on the floor. _Crap! How can I explain this to Hunk. I promise Pidge to keep her secret...think Lance!_ He tried to think of a perfect excuse that Hunk would believe.

 **Lance: she...isn't real. I was actually thinking about that Mermaid character I was reading.**

 **Hunk: still confused why your cousin likes to read about a man with monster girlfriends.**

 **Lance : your the one to talk. With your food manga. :3**

 **Hunk: they have good food recipes in their comics for the readers. :p**

When they finally got the answer to their homeworks done they went off to the cafeteria for some snacks. That's when they saw Pidge getting a snack. Lance felt awkward as they were in eye contact.

authors note:

sorry I haven't put anything up. I was busy with stuff. Hope you liked this fan fic. I'll be sure to keep up.

Also hope you can figure what manga Lance and Hunk where talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Moments before Lance and Hunk were at the library, Pidge on the other hand was in her room making her own device that she can communicate in space. With it finally made from the previous stuff she had to get by herself it was done. Problem be if I will work.

" I hope I can find your guys." She said as she looked at the photo of herself and brother in the last moment till their trip to kourboros. It wasn't right for them to have their disappearance covered up. All of this was frustrating to her selfesstem. She laid on her bed to relax a bit...till she felt odd. "Why do I think back to our first kiss...and ha weird feeling here. " her hand went to her shorts and she started to feel that moment with her first hicky. When I was so comfortable when she held Lance and gripped his back just as sitting on his leg. Pidges hand went through she felt the wet stuff, as well this thing that she kept touching as she felt warmer and warmer and thinking about him. Suddenly feeling like being struck by a electric spurts made her slump back down.

"what the hell did I just do?!" She said as she looked up her cellphone and looked up. " ...I just masterbated?!" As she kept reading it and realized it's a sexual pleasure to the persons own being. "I can't be like this! I just have to focus on making my transmitter to find them. That's all I have to focus!" She got up and got working on her device.

After almost half a day she finally did it.

" Finally it's done, guess that got my thoughts cleared." Pidge whipped the worked up sweat she got from her work and glanced at the clock."I really forgot about time. At least my homework is done...what could I for-" a sudden growl came out."got...I guess I should go out to eat." She grabbed her clothes to change in disguise and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Pidge!" As if it scared her, she quickly turned around and saw Lance and Hunk.

"oh hey guys, um...back from studying?"she said with an awkward tone.

" Yeah, but I got curious about what Lance was thinking of.""Hunk, seriously!" They started to walk to get something to eat at the cafeterias meal vending machines they have no one working on Saturday and Sunday. Hunk got the sandwich as Lance got the ramen soup. Pidge got herself the peanut butter and jelly sandwich." So what was he thinking about?" She asked as they got their drinks then heading to their seats at the table.

As Pidge was drinking her juice, Hunk then said" That he was thinking about this girl." She then almost spits but didn't.

" Really? Is that what you just talked about?" Pidge glared at Lance in which he'd knew he was gonna get it."Yeah but he was thinking of that mermaid in that manga he reads."" Aren't you young to read those things?"" It says 16+, so yeah I am able to read it." "More like seeing the best parts your mean." Hunk started to laugh abit as Lance got all blushed up;" They have good stories."

"One guy and five monster girls wanting him sounds weird."" Gee Pidge, your abit young to read it.""...I'm just reading the plot on the back of the book. Besides I'm surprised it wasn't confiscated." She said in a upset tone." Hey, I'm a growing man that has needs. Besides it barely shows the naughty bits." " Can we please not talk about that, there are other people here." Lance glances at Pidge. _I wonder if she's also thinking about me when she was alone studying. Hmmm, wait...come to think of it since she's a girl and we are in the boys dorm. How does she bathe?_ Lance stopped thinking and finished his meal.

When they where don eating they walked back to their rooms."Lance did you do your homework?"" Yeah, except this problem from our math teacher is bugging me." "I'd like to help but I'm heading to the showers, you Pidge knows math. Bye guys."Hunk said as he went to his room to go as Lance and Pidge are in a awkward pause. "So you want to help me out?"" S...sure..let's go to my room."

As they all finally went to Pidges room Lance got out his homework and he noticed that there was something covered in a white sheet." What's that?"" What, oh that's just my project...it's...not done. So what math problems you got?" She sat next to Lance. He started to feel uncomfortable as he was alittle heated up as she was close to his shoulder." J...just this one here. The whole 2 divided by 713" He pointed to the problem on his paper as she leaned in close to see it , Lance almost lost it as she was sort of close to his chest." Well this isn't hard, but for you we can make it simple. We just have to think this thru." Pidge made a mix of finger counting and number crunching for Lance, but unfortunately he was far too nervous as she was touching his hand just to get it right." Are you okay, Lance?"" I'm fine, I mean for a girl you act weird.""I act weird? Where did that come up?" " Nothing. Just...well. Um...what time is it?" He went to get Pidges phone till he notice her little research from earlier was there." What is this?" " Ah! Don't!" He got up and held it hi from her reach. " um...why are you looking up masterbateing?" As he looked at her she was red as a peach strawberry." You...did you?" "No! I didn't! Just go!" Angry and flushed she tried to push Lance out and getting her phone back.

"Hey calm down Pidge! Look here's your phone back" she quickly got her phone and ran to her bed and hid. Suddenly he heard her cried under her covers." Don't feel bad. It's natural." He went close to her not going near the bed. "Plus, your not the only one. I was thinking about you." There was a pause. _Kill me..._ Lance thinking this was a bad idea was about to run it till she spoke." You where? And not what you told Hunk?" " Hey it's our relationship. Plus...you know I like. I guess...it's like we're a match."

Pidge looked at him as she was starting to feel comfortable around him. She got up from her bed covers and whipped her tears away. " I guess I feel that way too. It's been a weekend and I couldn't stop thinking about you too." Lance started to smile abit."I'm still not ready for it yet but I just don't think I'm ready for the parts of relationships." When he heard that he did want to asked her something that he had before. " well I'm okay with that...hey...How do you bathe?" She looked at him awkwardly." I bathe the same place like you guys...except late at night." " Really. Well maybe I can help you out." " pervert"" oh that's uncalled for Pidge."

It was time for cerfew and Lance walked out of Pidges room." Well see you for simulation day."" Yeah can't wait. Oh and Lance"" What is it ?" She got him and gave him a quick kiss." Good night.""...um...yeah...you too." Lance walked back to his room and laid back on his bed. He loves her since he found her secret and that maybe when they graduated they can finally go out on acual dates instead of friends outings. But the happy smile on his face started to be gone, he realized that if that happens how would Hunk feel about this?

note: sorry this was late. But had writers block and Voltron episodes to watch. I manage to get to it by looking at Pidge and Lance fan art and other stuff... I got to it today. Hope you all like this...I'll keep thinking up more stories to continue soon.


	5. Chapter 5

As the days go it's been great so far. Lance and Pidge are happy to spend time together, along with Hunk. Sure they weren't even dates but it was the best they ever got.

But to Lance he had worried a lot since Pidge had the whole secret to hide, even the whole finding her family. Which he started to realize something else...though he wasn't sure that the garrison had cover all that from something. Even when the moment Lance wanted to help it be other than spying.

" Lance, its dangerous. Look I can try hacking the system and figure things out." She said as Pidge types on her computer. " Well I can help... I can hide things and stuff. I'm like a ninja." As Lance does a pose she looked on to him with an eye roll. "Hey... does hunk know?" He shook in fear as she asked him that one question. " not that you think I don't trust you or anything...just ...what do you two talked about?" Lance gave a calm pause and went over to her.

The moment he was about to tell Pidge , till a knock came at the door, they both froze up to the sound. " Hey guys, since it's Saturday let's do a study sleepover...right?" It was hunk, he must have been on a errand to get the supplies for studying. Plus snacks.

Hunk got out the instruction guide for their simulation test. " okay so I think we have to remember what we have to do on our mission to Kerberos simulator." "Right , so I have to make sure the track system is stable." She replied to Hunk. Lance unfortunately was a little quiet which got Hunks attention. "Something on your mind Lance?" Lance looked, _think of a good lie Lance...um...,_ Lance was thought fast to change a subject.

"Actually, yeah...you see...I'm just a little homesick." Lance said with a calm expression. Hunk understood, since he went to the galaxy garrison when he got in. "Yeah I feel ya Lance. I miss home too. Especially when my mom would ask me to help cook with her. It was always fun, even with my dad fixing things up like new." Hunk remembering all that made him homesick more as he had a tear falling down his cheek. This stopped suddenly as Pidge got up and went to the door. "Where are you going Pidge?" "I...just have to go use the bathroom." Lance looked worried for her as Pidge went out the door as she went to check if no body was there. As she went in she removed her glasses and cried remembering that day where she ran away from home.

We go to the past.

"Katie , I know this is hard for you and me. We miss them, but what matters is we still have each other as a family ", her mother hugged her as she tried to calm her down after they came back from the garrison." Your lucky they didn't had the authority's take you." "Mom, they know where dad is! They won't tell me! You know dad would send messages! Why can't you see that!"" You don't think I tried, everyone knows how we feel. Your grandparents have asked me to let you visit them just so you will.." " Will what! Say that I have to forget about it and move on!" As she snapped back at her mom, Colleen had tears but she was mad." Katie Holt go to you room right now! I have to go get your travel card ready. And when I get back we can talk about this later." As her mom left to the travel agency Katie stayed in her room, she knows what they have that they aren't telling them. She got a plan...but she knows this will hurt her mom more. She took her brothers uniform that was too small for him(which fitted her) and took some of the thing she needed and left. As Colleen came home she noticed it was too quiet, _she's so quiet all a sudden, maybe sending her to my parents is too much._ She thinks to herself. She goes to her door and knocks " Katie, I'm sorry I just don't want you to be upset, I miss your father and Matt. I shouldn't have thought about sending to your grandparents." She hears no response as she then goes in to find that she isn't in her room.

Back to present.

Pidge cried in the stall thinking she had just made her mother worse that she isn't with her. As clears her face from tears a sound of the door opens. Pidge lifted her feet up to be sure no one spots her."Pidge, it's me Lance." It was a relief that it was Lance. " are you okay?" Pidge opens to stall door to get out. He noticed her eyes all reddish, and that she looked like a wreak. "Hey, what happened? Where you crying?" " I...I was" she looked away from Lance. " Hunk wanted me to check on you since you haven't got back. He assumed you where taking long for...something." He went up to her and gave her a hug. She was surprised from his hug and looked at him. " want to talk about it?"

As they went back to Lance's room as Hunks set out all the snacks he brought." Hey Pidge, thought we should take a break." He handed her a beverage,"So...did you have diarrhea?" Pidge almost spat out," what?! No...it was...um..well when you talked about your family...I was... thinking of mine." " oh...I'm sorry, I guess your homesick." " yeah...I am ...I just didn't want to cry ...that much in front of you or Lance." They looked at each other and Hunk went over and gave Pidge a hug which surprised her and Lance." You don't have to hide it. We all cry, it's natural...and if you don't let it out and keep bottling them up it's just going to hurt you." " thanks Hunk. Your a good friend." " anytime man. So let's get to studying!" Hunk said in excitement."Boring.""oh come on Lance!" Pidge was happy to be friends with them. Especially with Lance, but would Hunk still befriend her if he finds out?


	6. Note message

Note from the author

sorry if it took long many things came up and I have had a lot of things messing with my head and helping a injured family member. But I'll get back on writing my three stories. Even if the other one isn't good but I'll be sure to fix this. Right now I have to rewatch voltron again just so I can get this story moving. And the other one. Depends if you read my kidge story in a blue lagoon (if you ever seen that movie with brook shields). Even if your not into that ship. I like some ships, reason is I don't know if they would be okay with a sad ending or a happy ending?


End file.
